Solo porque eres tú
by Gaby Klainer Marin
Summary: Desde el accidente de Dave, Sebastian había "cambiado" con ND...Pero no con Kurt, nunca podrían ser amigos, ¿O eso pensaban?... Kurt extraña Ohio y Rachel no ayuda, Sebastian es nuevo en N.Y... ¿Que sucederá cuando se encuentren los dos?


El inicio de una amistad

Narro yo:

Kurt Hummel estaba oficialmente aburrido...El castaño estaba sentado en una mesa de su ex trabajo Lima Bean...Ayer renuncio después de que esa chica Kitty diera a conocer lo que el ya sabia...Su fracaso...No es que no disfrutara la paz y tranquilidad de estar solo que le ofrecía el local...Pero faltaba algo...Siempre que el venia a Lima Bean en verano,el verano que acaba de terminar, algo siempre lo hacia sentirse mas cómodo en este lugar, ya sea que su novio llegara de sorpresa y juntos platicaran como siempre...O esas veces en que se encontraba con Sebastian Smythe, no es que Smythe le agradara, pero el hecho de descarga en alguien la ira y resentimiento que se habían formado al terminar el año anterior era satisfactorio...Bueno, hay que aceptarlo, se agradaban...Kurt aun recuerda esa vez en que sin notarlo terminaros sentados juntos en la misma mesa insultándose, hace justo 1 mes

FlashBack

Narra Kurt:

_Definitivamente, Blaine Anderson acaba de ganarse una semana de mi silencio, es la segunda vez que lo cito en Lima Bean después de sus vacaciones en Los Angeles con Cooper, basta decir que a ambas a faltado...Bueno, no me quedare esperándolo de nuevo hasta que me mande un mensaje de que no pudo salir...A diablo Blaine Anderson, quiero un café y nada va evitar que me tome uno..._

_Camine con paso decidido hasta el mostrador de Lima Bean y de pronto una persona choco conmigo haciendo que ambos caigamos al piso,el encima de mi, al parecer también venia por un café..._

_Kurt: Ten mas cuidado, fíjate por donde caminas._

_Sebastian: Wow princesa, creí que te agradaría mas la idea de que por primera vez un hombre este encima de ti-Esto tiene que ser una broma, enserio, de todas las persona en el mundo con las cuales tropezarse, tenia que ser Sebastian suricata Smythe_

_Kurt: Tenias que ser tú, ¡LEVÁNTATE IDIOTA!-Y sin importarme que este siga en el piso, me levanto, no sin antes darle una pequeña patada en el pie_

_Sebastian: ¿Que no me vas ayudar?-Lo miro con toda mi actitud de perra-Se vería raro que ante un montón de personas, no ayudaras a levantarse a una-Y me fijo en el local, la mayoría esta esperando que lo ayude enserio_

_Kurt: Esta bien, solo por que no quiero quedar mal- Y le doy una mano para se levante- Te vas a quedar ahí sentado ¿o que?-Y toma mi mano y siento una corriente eléctrica, energía estática probablemente-_

_Sebastian: Muy amable de tu parte princesa-Dice con sarcasmo-_

_Kurt: Me dan ganas de volver a tirarte, pero esta vez, en un maldito pozo_

_Sebastian: Owww, el sentimiento es mutuo Princesa-Dice burlándose en mi cara-_

_Y tratando de evitar al idiota que esta a mi lado me aproximo a el mostrador para pedir mi cafe,sentarme y disfrutar de una tarde calmada _

_Kurt: Un mocha descafeinado por favor_

_Sebastian: Pensé que las princesas cuidaban su figura-Dice una voz justo en mi oído- Aunque tu figura es bastante buena, excepto por tu cara de gay_

_Kurt: Smythe, no tienes algo mas que hacer en esta vida, pulir tus gigantescos dientes por ejemplo_

_Y cuando por fin la chica me entrega mi pedido me alejo lo mas posible de Sebastian. Me senté en mi mesa habitual cerca de la ventana y observe todo desde esta, ya no había mas razón para extrañar esta ciudad, me tendría que quedar otro año mas aquí.No, mas bien para siempre, tal vez el no entrar a NYADA fue la señal de que yo pertenecía-o merecía- quedarme en Lima, Ohio._

_Sebastian: Sabes, realmente no decía en serio lo de que tu deberías quedarte en Lima-Me asusto, pero esas palabras fueron lo que hiciera que lo viera a la cara-_

_Kurt: No necesito tu lastima Smythe_

_Sebastian: Si le tuviera lastima a alguien, créeme que no serias tu-resoplo y para mi suerte(La cual empiezo a dudar que existe) se sentó en frente de mi- Pero, en verdad, creo que no fue justo que esa enana Berry entrara después de fallar su audición, por lo que me contó Blaine fue muy buena tu audición, hasta la grabo y me la enseño, esos pantalones te quedaban muy bien Kurt- Y eso es un coqueteo tipo Sebastian Smythe, pero ¿hacia mi?_

_Kurt: Rachel hizo un gran trabajo en convencer a Madame T. de vernos en las Nacionales-Esta platica me esta deprimiendo y al parecer Sebastian ya lo noto_

_(N/A: Pongo madame T. por que el nombre es un trabalenguas)_

_Sebastian: Olvidándonos de ese tema...¿Crees que algún día podrías usar eso pantalones para mi?-Enserio Sebastian Smythe esta intentando subir mi animo, debo estar drogado o él debe estar drogado_

_Kurt: Ni en tus más oscuros sueños Smythe_

_Sebastian: Seguramente en mis sueños harías mucho mas- Y el idiota todavía es tan él como para guiñarme un ojo_

_Kurt: Eres un idiota Smythe_

_Sebastian: Y tu una muñeca de porcelana ya que estamos diciendo verdades_

_Y así pasamos toda la tarde entre insulto e insulto, nunca lo aceptaría ni bajo tortura pero, fue divertido_

Fin del FlashBack...

Narro yo:

Terminando de recordar esos momentos de confrontación con Smythe, Kurt se dirigió a McKinley, ¿en que otro lugar podía estar? ¿N.Y? Esa opción se esfumo desde que abrió ese sobre junto con Rachel y Finn

(N/A: Y es aquí cuando ocurre todo eso del 4x01)

3 Días después... Central Park N.Y

Narro yo:

Kurt Hummel extrañaba Ohio, le había dicho a su padre que haría su mejor esfuerzo, pero, extrañaba su hogar, a Blaine, a su padre, a Ohio...Estar con Rachel no cambiaba esto, realmente no lo cambiaba, Rachel pasaba tiempo en NYADA el necesario y cuando salia de ahí se iba con Brody...Con esa compañera, quien no extrañaría un lugar mas familiar que la ciudad que nunca duerme...Así que decidido y con cuidado de no perderse, decidió caminar por Central Park y de pronto choco con alguien.

-5 Minutos antes-

Sigo narrando yo:

Sebastian Smythe estaba en problemas, esa era la palabra que definía su situación...Problemas...Todo por su "amigo"...Nunca pensó que lo iban a atrapar a medio acto con el hijo del director de la NYU...¿Que diablos estaba pensando?...El hijo del director, tiene suerte de que solo lo echaran de los dormitorios y que no lo expulsaran...El problema era...¿Donde rayos iba a vivir?...

Y en un minuto, choco con alguien...

-  
En ese mismo momento

Sigo narrando yo:

Kurt: Lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención al camino dis...-Y la disculpa murió en su boca al ver de quien se trataba-...Sebastian...

Sebastian: Es alguna costumbre tuya saludar a la gente callendo ensima de ellos princesa-Y de pronto el hecho golpeo a Sebastian, Kurt estaba en N.Y- ¿Kurt?...¿Que haces aqui?

Kurt: Al parecer caminaba hasta que tú te tropezaste conmigo

Sebastian: No idiota...¿Que haces en N.Y?

Kurt: Conseguí una pasantia en Vouge

Sebastian: ¿Y donde vives?...En una calabaza

Kurt: Con Rachel en Bushwick

Sebastian: Lindo lugar para una princesa

Kurt: Podemos seguir con esta conversación de pie- Y es cuando Sebastian nota que: en el piso esta sobre el muy cerca sus rostros gente los esta viendo ¿enternecidos?, a si claro, es N.Y

Y Kurt le tendió una mano a Sebastian por segunda vez en su vida y este la acepto, sintiendo ambos de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica

Kurt: Por que tienes esa maleta en tus manos

Sebastian: Larga historia, pero para acortarla, me acoste con el hijo del director de la NYU y me expulsaron-Ante esto Kurt hizo una exclamacion- de los dormintorios-Y Kurt dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio-Un minuto Hummel...¿Te preocupas por mi?

Kurt: No, solo del pobre hotel que te acepte y tenga que ver a todos tus acostones

Sebastian. Esta es la cosa, Kurt...-Sebastian sentía vergüenza de solo admitirlo- Mi padre se entero y me "castigo" por decirlo así, así que no pagara ningún hotel por mi o alguna otra cosa que no sea la Universidad a menos que consiga empleo y en teoría, estoy en la calle.

Kurt: Tienes suerte Smythe...A mi y a Rachel nos sobra una habitación(N/A: Aqui no hay cortinas, si no habitaciones y se esta construyendo otra mas ademas de la de sobra), y nuestra renta se empieza a cobrar hasta el próximo mes

Sebastian: No quiero tu lastima Hummel.-Una frase usada en su contra-

Kurt: Y si le tuviera lastima a alguien, no seria a ti Smythe-Y Kurt se arrepintió en cuanto dijo las siguientes palabras- pero me agradas- Y se arrepentiría de ellas muchas veces a lo largo de esta historia(Menos en algún momento claro ;D)- Pero tendrás que buscar un empleo

Sebastian: Trato hecho Hummel...Pero, solo porque eres tú y también me agradas, no lo repetiré ni bajo tortura así que disfrútalo ahora

Kurt: Ni yo pensaba repetirlo jamas

Y empezaron a caminar hacia Bushwick

-  
30 minutos después Bushwick

Narro yo:

Al llegar al departamento con un nuevo inquilino, Kurt no se esperaba que el espacio ya estuviera llenado.

Santana: Hola Lady Hummel, soy su nueva compañera de piso-Justo en frente de ambos estaba Santana Lopéz-

Sebastian: Upss,eso es un problema-Susurro Sebastian a sus espaldas

Kurt: ¡RACHEL BERRY! ¿QUIERES DARME UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE POR QUE ESTA SATAN AQUÍ?

Rachel: ¿Santana esta aquí?-Y de una habitación con la puerta cerrada salio la castaña-¿Como entro?

Kurt: Así que no sabes que estaba aquí

Santana: Si a alguien le interesa, abrí con un clip.

Rachel: No la escuche llegar por que...-Y la explicación no se hizo esperar, un Brody despeinado y con los labios hinchados salia de la habitación de la castaña-

Sebastian: Por que se estaba besuqueando con él-termino Sebastian por Rachel, la cual, como todos en la habitación se había quedado muda-

Kurt: Ok...Esto merece una gran explicación.

Después de que Brody se marcho, empezó el interrogatorio hacia Rachel, donde ella simplemente respondió que necesitaba diversión...

Sebastian: Y eso si que era diversión Berry-Comento Sebastian en modo de apreciación-

Después de eso, vino la tan esperada explicación de por que Santana y Sebastian estaban ahí, a lo que Sebastian contesto con la verdad sin ninguna vergüenza como la tubo con Kurt...Pero...¿Y Santana?

Santana: Bueno, después de semanas de aburrida Universidad, le comente a mi mamá que la abandone, tome el dinero para N.Y corrí hasta el aeropuerto mas cercano

Rachel: Ambos me agradan de la misma manera-Y Sebastian la miro incrédulo- Si, tu también, recuerda que hiciste las pases con la mayoría-Señalando a Kurt como la excepción- Pero, solo uno se puede quedar con la habitación que ya esta terminada...Creo que deben arreglar esto lanzando una moneda...Si Santana acierta se queda con la habitación y Sebastian compartirá habitación con Kurt-Eso se gano un ¡¿QUE?! de Kurt y un guiño de Seb- Pero, si Sebastian acierta, el se quedara con la habitación y Santana compartirá habitación conmigo, al menos hasta que se construya la otra

Muy a regaña-dientes los cuatro aceptaron y aquí viene la suerte

Santana: Cara

Sebastian: Cruz

Y Rachel lanzo la moneda, dio una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas y cayo de nuevo en la mano de Rachel la cual por inercia(o por dar mas drama al asunto) la cubrió con la otra solo para revelar...

Santana: Siiiii, gane-Y seguido de esto corrió hacia su nueva habitación con sus maletas-

Kurt: Supongo que compartiremos habitación 'Bastian-Era la primera vez que Kurt lo llamaba asi y a ambos les pareció bien-

Sebastian: Ohhh...Te encantara Hummel, te lo aseguro- Y le guiño un ojo a Kurt-

Despues de esto, Kurt preparo la cena, todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir...

Kurt: _Esto va a ser incomodo_ -Pensó Kurt- 'Bastian ve acomodándote en mi...digo...Nuestra cama-Decirlo se escuchaba terriblemente vergonzoso- Mientras yo hago mi rutina nocturna

Sebastian: Y yo que pensé que Blaine bromeaba acerca de eso, es ridículo- Y como respuesta obtuvo un portazo y un púdrete de parte de Kurt-

Y después de eso cuando volvió Kurt, ambos se acostaron bajo las sabanas lo mas lejos posible del otro

Kurt: Buenas noches Seb-Se sentía extraño pero nada incomodo-

Sebastian: Buenas noches Princesa- Y solo ese princesa sonó diferente, ahora no estaba cargado de burla, si no de algo parecido al cariño o al menos sin odio-

Y ambos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo...Esta seria una de las muchas noches que compartirían habitación, sin saber que esto jamas iba a cambiar...Pero ya he dicho demasiado

- 


End file.
